The Family Man
by XxLilyNGxX
Summary: Sasuke gets the chance to see how one decision could’ve altered his entire life but will this turn out to be a blessing or a curse?


"The hells that for?" Suigetsu sneered "didn't know you were into jewelry." Sasuke glared at him, irritation twisting his features. "I'm going to ask Karin to marry me" he replied bluntly, his face smoothing into indifference. Suigetsu blanched "ew why?"

It was simply a necessity…"I'm going to need a partner if I plan to restore the Uchiha clan and she's willing."

Suigetsu placed his hands in front of him in a mock attempt to shield himself "alright that was way more than I wanted to know". Through Suigetsu's trademark sneer his words managed to contain a sense of sincerity "congratulations though man, Karins gonna be a pain in the ass but I guess she's your pain now eh?"

Over the past few years their team had been through a lot together but it would never be certain whether Sasuke would ever truly consider them friends or comrades. What was certain though was that despite their warped personalities, or because of it, they had all undeniably formed a bond with each other.

But what did bonds ever mean to Sasuke?

"Deliver your message and leave."

Suigetsu huffed "I'm gonna miss that Uchiha charm when Karin sucks it out of you. Whatever, near the north border an old hag was discovered trying to enter the village. She said she'd only talk to you and she passed out before we could get anything out of her."

Sasuke was taken aback, how in the world had an old woman been able to fine him? He pocketed the ring and stood up "what village did she come from?"

The other man shrugged "she wasn't found with a head band so she might be a civilian."

"Take me to her."

* * *

"Sasuke Uchiha?"

His dark eyes took in her frail and tiny body as well as the many dark stains on her clothing; she looked like she had just come out of a battle. His body tensed up in suspicion "how did you discover where I was and why are you looking for me?"

The woman's paper thin skin seemed to almost crinkle when she smiled "such cold eyes…" her voice was soft and oddly high like a child's "I need your help."

"I need you to kill someone for me."

Sasuke's body went rigid "I'm not for hire." The atmosphere became colder as the women looked into his eyes "I'm not hiring you dear…for I have nothing to give in return. However the sharingan and Madara's legacy…you are the only one who can help me-"

"No." Sasuke looked down at her disdainfully "I have no reason to finish whatever battle you have. If that is all I will have you removed."

"You always run away…" there was a resounding sadness in her voice "Sasuke Uchiha…although I saved my final breaths in hopes of being able to watch that coward die…I cannot let you turn away from this." Her voice shook as her body went through spasms of pain "you have brought this on yourself..."

He felt a chill run through his spine and he spun around, sharingan activated.

"I can see it…" the woman's voice was growing fainter and fainter and her pale skin seemed to almost become translucent making her blue veins prominent.

"Such pain for a young man to endure…" a slight hum filled the air and Sasuke unsheathed his sword. He tried to regain control of the situation "you can't beat me especially not in your current physical state and If you cooperate I'll allow you to leave alive."

His words of brovado were wasted though as her eyes focused unto a world outside of the small cell.

The woman gained momentum as she spoke and her eyes refocused unto him with an unnerving intensity "the choices you made and the paths that you took…all were your doing…now…now you will suffer for your insolence and pride!" Her shell of a body began to shake with violent spasms.

As he raised the sword above the woman's thin neck Sasuke could feel a cold pressure around his ankles. His attention turned to his feet as a snake like trail of smoke seemed to crawl up his legs.

In a matter of seconds his body stopped moving, as if his legs were encased in ice. He looked over to the women to tell her to stop whatever it was she was doing and realized with a shock that she was gone.

He instinctively tensed up as the smoke reached his abdomen. Calm yourself he thought. I clearly underestimated her; this must be some type of advanced genjutsu. Sasuke opened his mouth to call out to the guards outside and found that he had lost his voice.

His eyes widened as the smoke began to curl around his neck. It's fake, he reasoned, you need to stay calm!

It edged up his face slowly filming over his eyes causing his vision to weaken.

To be taken down by and old woman…

His bones froze and his world blackened.

* * *

"Ask him! Taro _ask_ him."

"Be quiet I'll ask him when I want to!"

"No you won't, you're probably too scared. I knew you'd this. I knew you'd find some way to-"

"Would you just shut up?! I promise I'll teach it to you myself when I come back"

"What am I suppose to do while you're gone! Just ask him for me Taro!"

"No!"

* * *

Sasuke's eyes shot open and immediately regretted it when they were hit with the brightness of the room. He promptly shut his eyes and then slowly opened them again for a second time.

Where was he?

The bed he was laying on was too large, too wrinkled and soft. He swung his legs over to the side and was surprised when his foot met the warm wood. His eyes narrowed as his rough soles relaxed at the touch of the woods grain. His own home was made entirely of cold hard stone.

Cautiously he stepped down and walked towards the sliding door. Sensing no danger he slid it open and stepped out.

This wasn't right, no, more than that it was impossible.

Sasuke's step faltered and he stumbled forward into the hallway. His entire body shook with emotion as he ran down the corridor. Every corner and wall…it was the same.

Just as he had left it.

He hadn't walked through these hallways in a long time…not since…

In spite of his normally composed nature he grew frantic, running around sharp turns and through a maze of rooms. Itachi was dead, he _knew _this. He couldn't…it wasn't possible that he'd be able to put Sasuke through this again.

He had this dream before though, where he'd be back to being to a child.

It was different but the same. Every single time…

His eyes turned crimson in preparation for what would come next. The turn coming up would lead to _that_ room.

The door was thrown open and crashed against the wall with a resounding bang. He rushed into the room prepared for the worst…his mother…his father…his fist clenched violently…Itachi.

What he wasn't prepared for was the emptiness.

Nothing, there was nothing there. No bodies, no murder. There wasn't even any furniture. Thrown out of balance Sasuke began to hesitate. It wasn't Itachi then. Even after all these years and even after the older Uchiha's death he would always be the first one that Sasuke suspected.

He tore his eyes away from the room. It had loong been burned into his memory from when he was a child and he didn't need to look at it now. He turned and retraced his steps unsure now of where to go.

What he did know was that this wasn't some sort of twisted genjutsu. It was too complex and too detailed, too real. He ran his finger tips over the walls and furniture taking in warmth he'd grown long unaccustomed to.

Despite the onslaught of memories that struck him from being inside the Uchiha manner again Sasuke knew that eventually he would have to leave. He didn't want to encounter anyone from Konoha.

He might be able to get out easily though since no one had any reason to come near the Uchiha complex.

Slowly Sasuke's normal heart rate returned bringing along his usual composure.

He was in his old home, in his old village. He was unable to sense any danger but he seemed to be unarmed. Escape would be difficult but possible. If he only knew how or why he had come back to his childhood home it might've been easier to form a plan.

Then he felt it...the presence of someone else, no, there was more than one. He began to venture further into the house towards the wing that his family had rarely used. His body began to relax when he sensed that they weren't any threat. Not only were they not hiding themselves but he could hear their voices from his position. Children…

A sense of possessiveness and rage began to burn in the part of Sasuke he had failed to erase. His previous calm was forgotten.

Children! How dare they enter into the homes of the deceased Uchiha's and use it as some sort of play ground.

With a sense of purpose Sasuke followed the voices. It was completely stupid to do this in a village he had betrayed and he knew could be caught. Repercussions aside though he wouldn't be able to just leave and let the memories of his ancestors fend for themselves against the hands of Konoha brats. He would just have to find some way scare them a little so that they wouldn't return to cause any more damage.

Before he could react though a door swung wide open and a mass of black and blue tackled his abdomen.

"Daddy!"

His system almost shut down in shock.

* * *

Stunned into silence he was unable to respond as the little boy began to cry on. "Dad you know how Rai said he'd show me the Gokakyu no Jutsu! Cause he did! He promised! Well now he says that he's to busy but you'll teach me right!? Dad pleeeeease. "

In the middle of the room behind the boy currently attached to his stomach sat another boy who promptly stood up "Shuji shut up! I told you my teams going on a mission today and that I'll be back soon. It's not like you'd be able to do it anyway even after I teach you! Dad I told you right? I told you sensei assigned this mission without telling us and that I couldn't get out of it. Tell him to stop bugging me!"

The younger boy looked over his shoulder, his expression fierce. "You've been promising since last month though! You're just putting it off because you're lazy!" His anger wavered as he felt two strong hands on his shoulder push him away "daddy?"

Face unreadable and hands shaking Sasuke flew from the room leaving the two boys in a dumbfounded silence. Argument temporarily forgotten they looked at each other in concern. "Whats wrong with dad?" Confusion marred Rai's face and he frowned "how am I suppose to know. He probably got pissed cause you were acting like such a baby."

In another room the sound of a baby could be heard. The larger boy slapped a hand over his face "oh great, just when I get one to finally shut up the other one starts."

* * *

He had to get out and get some air. Think Sasuke think! What the hell was going on?! He glanced over his shoulder at the place where he had left the two boys.

His?

When…_how._

Impossible. The idea that those boys were his were out of the question. He had no idea what was going on but one thing was for sure…he was going to find out.

* * *

whew glad im done, just tweaked the story a bit cause I felt like correcting the older version. Ill try to update soon but reviews would help ;)


End file.
